A workflow corresponds to a sequence of tasks to achieve a desired result. In workflow management systems, workflows are defined statically, for example, in workflow definition languages such as business process execution language (BPEL), Xlang, extensible markup language (XML) process definition language (XPDL), and others. A workflow may include various business processes and operate on data such as business objects and other data.